harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bonfires
Welcome Hi, welcome to Harry Potter Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Marqu60 zoom.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SoundersSecretKeeper (Talk) 23:22, November 13, 2011 Toriko Wiki Hello Bon, sorry about the trouble the others gave you over at the other wiki. I'm gonna try and speak with Zange again to see if he'll change his mind and to see if we can preserve your articles and keep them from being deleted and maybe even bend the rules a bit so you can come back. Sorry I seemed so rushed about the adoption thing, but after the others disapproved of you I needed to act fast before one of them decided to adopt the wiki instead and remove everything you've made. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 03:54, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry to hear that, but I still can't let your work be deleted. There are many users who love your work and I'm not about to let that happen and these rules will only end up ruining the wiki and Toriko. Please understand Bon... <:( -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 17:34, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ::They got mad at me for defending your work and about writing liberties on the wiki. They wanted to delete all your dark, deity and humanoid beasts and also enforce a permission requirement in order to make articles where other users would need the approval of 2 or three admins in order to make a new article. Me and the others told them to at least to keep an open mind about new beasts and let others have a bit more freedom without so many restrictions but they said no and went off to start their own wiki mostly because I made the guys on Toriko Wiki admins first rather than them first even though the guys on Toriko Wiki wanted adminship there since the Toriko Fanon wiki was created by Zange's buddy Mert, but Mert didnt know how to give admin status to others, I still planned on giving them admin status but I was afraid they would go around deleting pages since thats what Phantom wanted to do last night without at least trying to compromise... And Yahoo made it clear that he doesnt wanna see any bad writers on his wiki... Any advice you could give me would be greatly appreciated... unless you're angry at me too of course since I've gotten enough hate mail today... -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 23:31, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I always agreed with you and I thought I could convince them otherwise or at least make a compromise, but they were stubborn on the matter except DJ who agreed to some part, but Yahoo and Phantom are pretty furious and are on their own wiki right now probably exchanging hate and ideas... http://toriko-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 23:39, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::At first I thought Yahoo did since I knew him for so long, but I guess he was two faced... As for Phantom I never even spoke to the guy until last night, he usually just dropped a message or two asking about restrictions. But the things he said to me were abhorrent when I spoke to him the other night. I told him to let you give your say since it was your work and the rights of others because it was the right thing to do, but he just replied with a twisted response "Its not about emotions or doing whats right, its about facts and following the guidelines. That's all that matters." I knew then there was no reasoning with him after that. After Yahoo showed his true colors I knew there was no hope with them... -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 23:45, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::I tried to convince Zange, Yahoo, DJ and that other guy after that to form some sort of compromise and allow your work to exist and to reconsider you for admin, but Yahoo and this other guy (I think it was DJ or this Alpha guy I dont remember which) kept dropping messages about how that would be a bad idea for the wiki but that he would try and reconsider, they never did, later on I contacted Yahoo and Phantom again and they said that they would not allow you to be admin and would make sure that they would bring others from FT Fanon wiki to help and that rules were needed and make sure that you should not be admin, they then said they would approve of me if I became admin if I approved to the rules, I agreed on the grounds of lessening the restrictions of their rules and allowing your work to exist, he agreed at first but then instead he changed his mind and began making more restrictions about how all articles must be approved by admins before being made. Luckily I was able to convince Zange to reconsider you saying that you added much to the wiki and deserved to have your stuff stay and for everyone to be free to add their own stuff, I then managed to convince Unok to get involved and then we planned to act as soon as I was made admin to make sure they would not change their opinion since the adoption depends on the approval of users in the blog. Again, I should've defended you sooner but since I could not convince them otherwise I was afraid they would adopt the wiki themselves and remove all chance of saving your stuff and the creativity of the wiki. Once I convinced Zange last night I was finally able to act... I also managed to convince DJ to understand, unless he was lying which I hope not. But I guess defending you should've been more important than defending your work even if it meant the wiki would fall into the wrong hands. Again I am sorry I could not act sooner but thats the price I pay for not being a more convincing speaker to them... Zange also sends his apologies for having tried to have your work removed and that if you ever need anything from him, me or Unok feel free to ask... If you want we can keep chatting on the Toriko Chat if you want. http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 00:03, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Unok also warned me that if I disagreed they might start their own wiki that might surpass us... I guess he was right... -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 00:08, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :They're already gone. Phantom and Yahoo said they have no intention of coming back and that I disappointed them for not being more assertive about the rules... I'm already planning on restoring your work, I just feel like Yahoo is stalking me... What really bothered me is they insulted Unok whose a good friend of mine calling his decision ridiculous and that because of him bad writers and bad articles will flood the wiki... But do you want me to leave Yahoo a reply saying that I defend the creative freedoms? Because I'll do it even though I'm not good with words, I'll try my best for your sake and for Unok's defense. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 00:14, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I wasnt trying to go for prestige I was hoping they would change their minds but I guess I was wrong... I guess they must be teens... Anyway you're now an admin. Meet me in the chat there if you have the time. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 00:25, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Toriko Wiki... The return The main reason I haven't contributed to any wiki anymore is that I have a huge exam in less than two months and completely gave up the activity... I am very sorry about it, and I am planning to go back to create stuff on Toriko wiki. Your wiki is great, but there are too many people who think they can be the ones to set the rules... probably the inconvenience of it still being sort of a small wiki. I will gladly obey the rules, but if someone bites me, believe me I'll rip them to shreds, even if it costs me the ban. I do not contribute to let nobodies (and the name is not casual) criticize me fruitlessly. Anyway, despite its issues, yours is a great wiki, and we are all proud of helping it a little. Just to say. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:34, April 20, 2014 (UTC)